bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perseus Haolysce
Welcome :Hey, welcome to the Wikia. I'm Abce2, one of the admins here. If you need anything, just hollar. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]]''me Prophet." 21:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) What did you do on my page? Hello there, Just noticed you edited something on my page. Please tell me what that was. If there is any problem, please let me know. Who's asking me what I did on their page? If it's ZachAttack, then I removed something that my brother put there. Sorry, I was just putting it back how it was. :Twas Zach. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply We need the ability card with the name on it, a named figure, or something that gives a name. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 21:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Proof WEll, those came from a source that we don't question because he is usually right. Anywhom ... Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ]]authority 21:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Because there's a guy who get's the info, and he hasn't been wrong. He knows someone with SM, I think. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Three reasons. One, it was never released. Two, it has the box art of Elico, and Elico died. Yes I know #2 isn't that good an argument. Three, it is pointless, due to the fact it is TECHNICALLY a fake. We do have a page for that if you would like to find it and add the picture there. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) HI What's up? Darkusgal231 00:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Percy! Guess who this gal is!! well who cares i'll sign the bottom! just wanted to say hi and cool quotes on your page! Frosting128 (talk) 17:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Those accounts are all blocked now. Thanks for letting us know. The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. 17:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (I know, I am not Airzel, but we share duties) Sorry Oh... jeez, I'm sorry. I will fix it now. Sorry about that. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 00:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Val It has been dealt with. Now stop pestering me, since I already saw. (I'm rather quite snappy today, it's mah time of the month for ... snappiness) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :... Val already told me on my talk page ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I happen to be able to read. I also had to respond to AOH's message, so I saw Val's message on AOH's talk. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, tell everyone I can't chat because I am kickbanned (Lets hope only for a little while.) I got kickbanned because I "godmodded". Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 20:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Percy, can you tell Frost This: Jade said, "no offense but that video that you gave me was really.... I don't know the word. I am sorry but it was just random I mean, Boom chicka BOOM BOOM? FOR LITTLE KIDS??? I was like, what the heck?? I was expecting a rick roll..... but thank you for not doing that." good god, I always forget my signature. Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 12:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one last thing.... If you need a Chat moderator, admin or bureocrat (if I spelled that right) I will be happy to join. Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 12:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, first. Don't ask people who are on the chat. you should probably ask chat mods. Second, Airzel did and I have no idea why Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 21:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Perseus, do you want to brawl in Chat on your Wikia? ~November 26, 2011 17:09 PM